


Left For Death

by PropertyOfMAU



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, L4D - Freeform, L4D2, Left 4 Dead - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Zombie Apocalypse, left 4 dead 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfMAU/pseuds/PropertyOfMAU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't having a good day.</p><p> </p><p>(on break due to personal issues.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Then Found..

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this will get popular because I haven't really seen anything like it... ;-; RIP
> 
>  
> 
> Main song I was listening too: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=k1rtFnpz-uo

You're crouched in a small area under the cash register in a fucking coffee shop because zombies just decided to kill everyone in sight, but at least its nice outside right? You're trembling, well more like violently shaking. Your ears are now filled with the sound of gun shots, then the ~ding~ of the bell on top of the shop door. You tense up in fear of the assholes you see in zombie movies that just kill everyone that's not in their group, you see feet move in front of the area you're huddled in. You let out a trembling and way too loud breath, in that moment the legs in front of you grew stiff and began to bend. "Well hey sport, need some help out of their" said a man in his mid forties, his arm outstretched toward you. You are pulled out and immediately slammed against the counter by the register, gun shoved to the back of your head. A young man probably in his twenties looked at you and the older man in disbelief from across the counter. "NICK YA CAN'T JUS TREAT LADIES LIKE THAT C'MON MAN!" he whined before running around the counter to grab you. The man named 'Nick' pulled away quickly, "Hey overalls chill the fuck out I'm just gonna check her for bites". The young man pouted while hesitantly letting the older pat you down, "She's clean" he said before pushing you into his companion. "Hey there miss, names Ellis, what's yours?" he asked while shaking your hand enthusiastically. "Uh, Hi its Y/N" you managed to say without sounding too aggravated. "El, we better get back to Coach and Ro before they go bat shit" Nick then grabs your arm roughly and drags you out of the shop ~ding~. Ellis followed you both like a puppy, you were being dragged to a "safe house" across the street. You asked yourself why the fuck you weren't running away but were then reminded as you looked down at Nicks leg to see a shiny magnum that was sloppily holstered to his thigh. You gulped at the sight of it and just continued walking until you were pushed into the safe room. "Immune?!?" a lady asked Ellis, "I believe she is ma'am!" he responded, the lady excitedly pulled you up onto a sofa and started patching up the small cuts on your body. As she was cleaning the final wound she broke the silence, "Names Rochelle but you can call me Ro if you'd like too, hun." she offered you a warm smile and you shyly reciprocated. She pointed to a round old man "That's Coach" then turned to Ellis "That's lil Ellis, you've already met though I'm assuming." then she finally looked at Nick "And sadly for you, you've met Nicholas aswell..." she said in a bitter but joking tone. "Don't act like you don't love me, baby" he said and a disgusted scoff came out of her mouth "Don't call me baby.." this time she spoke in a serious tone. Coach approached you and grabbed your hand firmly, pulling you off the sofa "Sorry ta cut your lil bondin time short child but we all need som rest" he said with a smile, his accent nearly as thick as the one Ellis has. Ro jumped in "I think sharing the room with Ellis would be best for you, unfortunately Nick sleeps there too so don't let him act like a complete fucking creep" she says causing Coach to laugh loudly. "T-Thanks?" you say before Ellis drags you up stairs, Nick not too far behind. Whelp, this should be fun.


	2. The Boys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were the last thing you saw before it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions please?
> 
>  
> 
> **Everytime I listen to a song while I write I'll make sure to link it**

You stood awkwardly in the doorway as the two men argued over where you were sleeping. "I'M NOT SLEEPING ON THE GOD DAMN FLOOR ELLIS!" Nick said in a firm but not too loud tone "C'mon Nick ya can't jus let the girl sleep on the floor, it's not gentlemen like!". Nick apparently had a weak spot for the puppy dog face Ellis made when he's trying to get his way because he caved, not without making a big deal out of it first of course. As you lay in the bed you gazed up at the ceiling, you heard the sound of someone trying to get your attention. ~psstt~ "Hey there, I jus wanted ya to know Nick isn't all that bad" Ellis began to trail off as if he was thinking hard about something. "He uh, I think he's jus scared to get close to new people! Him, Coach and Ro ain't even that close ya know? I jus wanted to tell ya that so you could sleep easy tonight..." you faintly smiled at him. "Uh thanks Ellis, I really appreciate you actually giving a shit about me. Hell I appreciate that you all do..." you said as tears pricked at your eyes. "Hey its no problem ma'am! You get some sleep now, can't have ya fallin asleep while we're out tomorrow. Cuz ya know, zombies and shit!" he laughed then you saw him roll back over on the floor. Must be uncomfortable for him, but you couldn't really do much about it at the moment. So instead you closed your eyes, finally drifting into an unnerving sleep. You woke up to an empty room, panicking you ran downstairs and sighed in relief as you saw all four of your new companions standing in front of you. "You alright hun?" Ro said grabbing your hand and pulling you over to a table with supplies on it, you stayed silent still not knowing how to talk to this strange group of people. Rochelle attaches a med kit to your back, hands you a shot gun then gives you an axe. For the first time in awhile your eyes lit up, this was gonna be fucking killer. "You always wanted to be an axe murderer?" Ellis asked jokingly after seeing the look on your face. As they all got ready for some reason you felt it was your best bet to stick with Ellis and Nick, they seemed like the type to just destroy everything in their path especially if they were working together. They explained to you that the coffee shop was on the way to an evacuation center that according to Nick is probably bull shit anyway. You made your way in between Nick and Ellis, Nick looked down at you and raised an eyebrow. In that moment you realized that you're a considerable amount shorter than them, which made you tense up a bit. "Hey so how many of those uh evacuation centers have you guys already been through, and please don't lie to me..." you finally spoke up as you all walked down the for now 'zombieless' road. Ellis gave you a hopeful yet sad smile as Nick began to talk "Shit tons, kid. We aren't gonna be saved any fucking time soon..." Ellis snapped his head toward Nick "Why do you always gotta say shit like that man?? We're gonna make it jus fine". Nick just starred at him for awhile before pulling out his magnum and shooting a zombie right in the temple, you remained quiet for awhile. You perked up as you heard a girl crying, "HOLY SHIT WHERE IS SHE, SHE SOUNDS ALIVE GUYS!" you say as you run toward the sobs. "Aye aye aye slow the fuck down kiddo!" Nick says in a hushed voice as he grabs your arm, "She most definitely isn't alive but is pretty lively, and probably ready to rip the throat out of the first person to interrupt her sob fest..." Nick added to his earlier statement. You laughed and pulled your arm away "I-It sounds like a little girl dude, you never even check!?" the look Ellis gave you made you finally believe going towards it maybe wasn't the best plan. We realized Ro and Coach had moved quicker than us when then were far far ahead of us. We ran to catch up when you felt something long and slimy wrap its way around your waist and thighs. "A-AH WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ellis grabbed your hand but didn't get a tight enough grip before you were pulled toward whatever had a hold of you. The last thing you saw was Ro and Coach shooting at something while Ellis and Nick full on sprint your direction, you would've seen more but a clawed hand smacked your head into a brick wall.


End file.
